zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 19. Ark, Relyt and Stephani Vs Shadow, Vaati and Ilia
Ark: Relyt, I got Shadow this time. Shadow: Hahaha! You? This will be so easy. Vaati: Relyt, I'll end you this time! We all clash at each other. Ilia V.S. Stephani Ilia floats into the air again. Stephani charges a golden fireball and throws it at her. Ilia explodes into flames. Ilia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ilia poofs into smoke. Stephani: Done already? Shadow V.S. Ark Shadow: The girl is done already? Well we'll this won't be for long either. Ark: I know. The two slam into each other quick. Shadow slashes quick but Ark dodges it without breaking a sweat. The two begin throwing swipes and jabs at each other in which each one is dodge. Shadow swipes at Arks legs. Ark jumps but Shadow has his sword waiting as it hammers down. Ark blocks but is open to Shadows other blade. Ark turns to side so that Shadow only gets a cut into Arks side. Ark hits the ground and rolls away holding his side. Ark charges back and hacks him yet Shadow dodges them all and get another clean slash at Arks other side. Ark back flips away but his falls to the ground. Shadow: You're done already? Hahaha I was just starting to have fun. Well I better finish. Shadow front flips and hammers both blades down. Ark rolls up and lifts off into the air doing a barrel roll. Ark: Not just yet! Ark rams at Shadow as he is off guard. Ark catches him with a back slice. Shadow recovers and charges at him. Shadow slashes at his side quick but as he does Arks sword turned red. Ark moves quick and Parry Swipes his head. Shadow falls down face first. Shadow gets up and turns around only to meet Arks blade. Ark ends the match with Ending Thrusts. Shadow hits the ground and doesn't move. He puffs into dark particles and flies away. Ark: That's how we do it! Ark runs to Stephani. Ark: Where are they? Stephani points to out direction. Relyt V.S.Vaati We are engaging in a intense battle. Slash after slash, jab after jab, thrust after thrust. We're almost evenly matched but I'm a bit stronger. Me: Time Stop! He freezes as I try to run around for a back slice. But he breaks it and catches me with Mortal Draw. Me: Damn, I almost had it. Vaat: Son, you have a lot to learn about me. Me: Yes, but to bad I don't have the time to read about it! Triforce Rage! Vaati flies back and hits the wall. Me: Four Sword Finish! My blades home in on Vaati. They catch him and spin him up into the tornado. I run and just as it finishes and my blade reforms. Me: Split Finish! I split into four and we all thrust down as we fall in at him. I back flip away and ready myself just in case he isn't done. He isn't. He gets up. Vaati: Hahahaha Relyt! You fool! You've wasted your time here! By now lord Majora has taken over Hyrule! Muahaha! I've completed my mission. You're too late to save them. Hahaha...haha.....ha... Vaati falls over and turns into particles. << Chapter 18| |Chapter 20 >>